Papa Don't Preach
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: A take on Dom getting out of Lompoc and if he were more mature and appreciative of his woman. Madonna's song goes nicely with this...


_**Papa Don't Preach**_

**Summary: One Shot starting 8 months after Dom get's outta Lompoc. This is a take on Dom and Letty if Dom got out of Lompoc and instead of skeeming and getting into trouble, he doesnt take the people he loved for granted. This has mature 'I learned my Lesson' Dom...Not..."I'm the shit, arrogant danger' Dom.**

**A/N: I owe everyone an apology: I had completed the final chapter to Long Way Down, and written an Epiloque (short nad sweet) for When a Man Loves a Woman, as well as began working on a myriad of other pieces for you guys. Sad to say...my computer killed itself, so I'm not sure when any of that stuff will be uploaded. Anywho...as a teaser...I'm going to confess that my Dotty Fanfic wifey and I, MmmSuite, are currently collaborating on something that is sooooooooooo good...you'll forgive me for the other stuff. Okay, going to hide now, she may hunt me down for spoiling you guys!**

* * *

><p>"Daddy please!" Letty begged, trying to reach for Dom as her father pushed him hard, making Dom stumble to keep his balance.<p>

"You punk! Stay away from my daughter! Stay away from her!" Ricardo Ortiz raged, his fingers in Dom's face as he yelled.

Dom didn't hear him, or pay him any attention.

All he saw were the tears on Letty's face and the desperation in her eyes.

She was in love with him, and he with her.

"Papa, please don't make him go. Please!" she begged, the tough Latina reduced to a pleading child in the wake of her father's anger.

"You don't know what you're saying, Leticia. He's a bad influence. He's too old for you. He's going to ruin your life!" he advised, turning his eyes to his daughter.

"But Papa, I love him. I love him! You have to understand. I wouldn't fight you if I wasn't sure!" she reasoned, grabbing at her father's wrists.

"Sure of what? That you two can raise a baby together? You can't even pay your own rent, buy your own food to put on the table. You will not see Dominic anymore, and in the morning, we will go to the clinic. After that, I'll call your Tio in Puerto Rico and I'll send you away if I have to."

"That's not gonna ever happen, Mr Ortiz!" Dom bit out eerily, his heart constricting in pain at the thought of Letty's father making the decision to kill his son or daughter and then ship Letty off somewhere he couldn't go.

"She's 18. You can't take her away from me, Mr Ortiz. I love her. I've always loved her."

"You will never see my daughter again. I'd rather die first." He roared, pushing Dom one last time, slamming the door in his face.

* * *

><p>Dom paced the living room of his family home, fists clenching and teeth grinding in anger.<p>

It had taken everything in him not to beat the shit out of Letty's father, but he had to respect the man if nothing else. He loved his daughter and he was the only living grandparent his children would have.

When he'd come home from prison 8 months ago, he wasn't prepared for his childhood sweetheart to be a full grown, vivacious woman. She was all fire, and complete desire bundled into her petite frame.

They wasted no time resuming their relationship and then some, most nights so caught up within each other that hours and days melted and time failed to exist.

If Dom licked his lips, he could still taste her there, sweet and savory.

When he'd waited with her tonight to talk to her father about their news, he knew it wouldn't go over well.

When they'd been kids, her father had always looked at him like he was beneath her, although her mother adored him. When she died, it was as though he could finally try to control his daughter by granting and denying her permission to see him.

When his own father had passed and he'd gone to jail for the assault of Kenny Linder, it was as though her father had reason to permanently remove Dominic from her life.

Sadly, Mr Ortiz didn't know his daughter as well as he thought he did.

What existed between them wasn't elementary or fleeting.

They loved each other, more than whatever obstacle he tried to put in their way.

He had to think of a plan. He had to get her away from him before her father did something he'd regret.

* * *

><p>At 3:30am, there was a knock on Dom's door.<p>

He hurried to open it, and found Letty there, her face completely miserable as she fell into his arms, apologizing for her father's behavior.

He swept her up, carrying her to the couch, sitting her in his lap as she tried to collect herself.

"Can we go somewhere for a while? I just don't want to be here, around this right now." She asked, her face buried in his neck.

"Anywhere. We can leave now." He soothed, rubbing his hands up and down her back in comfort.

"Thank you. My bag is outside. I don't want to be here when he realizes I'm not in my room. I recorded an hour of myself crying. When the tape stops, he's going to come right over here looking for me." She sighed, pulling back to rub her still flat stomach.

Dom smiled at her, kissing her softly before covering her hand with his own.

"You're so clever. And your father thinks I'm the bad influence?" He joked, grabbing his keys off the sofa table, before standing with her in his arms. "You know I'll take care of you, don't you. I want you and this baby more than anything. I'd die to protect you."

"I know, Dom. I feel the same way. You know once I leave, I can never go back, right? Even if you fuck this up between us, I'm on my own now." She emphasized, looking into his eyes. He nodded, kissing her softly.

"And to make it perfectly clear, I don't need you to take care of me. But it's nice to hear it." She smiled, kissing him as they stepped out back and into the garage.

Once Dom had her situated in the passenger side, he grabbed her bag and tossed it into the back seat, before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

"Where to?" he asked, pulling out of the driveway and onto the street.

"Mexico. How about your parent's beach house? That would be nice."

"Your wish is my command. Mexico it is. Maybe we can stay there for a while. Until after the baby is born?" he offered, turning to look at her face.

"Yea, I'd like that. Maybe even after that, Dom. I just want to be happy. I want you and I want our family." She sighed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Month Later<strong>_

Letty lay naked on top of Dom on the floor of their living room. The moonlight streaming into the glass doors, played across their skin, making Letty shiver as Dom's fingers danced across her back.

"I miss my daddy." Letty admitted, burrowing into Dom's arms as she confessed her innermost thought.

"Do you want to go back?" He asked, waiting to hear her reply.

"No. I'm scared to go back. I'm scared to let him back into my life. He wanted to kill his grandchild. I can't forgive that." She admitted.

"I've never been his favorite person, Letty. But I won't encourage you to sever ties with your father. He's family. He has to accept that whether he likes me or not, I'm _your_ choice. He can't choose for you. You're my wife now. Nothing he can ever say or do can change that. I will stand up for you, respect or no respect." He admitted.

"I know. It's just that I don't want him to hurt me again. I just wanted him to understand. I wanted him to just accept my choice. Instead, he chose to alienate me. I can't understand his logic."

"Well, when we're parents in a few months, we'll get to see. Maybe it'll help us understand where he's coming from. I mean, I know we're young, Letty. I'm sure that has something to do with it. You just turned 19 and I'm freshly 21. We can't expect that your dad understands the maturity in our relationship. He's never bothered to try to. But don't give up on him. Hopefully he'll come around. I really hope he does."

"How can you still be open to him? He's always been so terrible to you."

"I can understand that I'm not his choice, Letty. He feels that you can do better, and truthfully, you can find a man who's never been to prison, doesn't have a vicious temper, or a reputation. But what he doesn't know is that no one will ever love and worship you the way I will. If I thought otherwise, I'd have left a long time ago. Your happiness has always been important to me." Letty pulled away from him then, sitting atop him and staring down.

His hands immediately went to her full breast and then down to her slightly bulging stomach.

"I really love you, Husband." She sighed, lifting herself onto her knees and guiding him inside of her.

"I love you more, Wife, and if you weren't already having my baby, I'd try to get you pregnant tonight."  
>He smirked, hands travelling down to her hips as she began rising and falling over him.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Weeks Later<strong>_

Dom stared nonchalantly into the crowd, his eyes scanning the women and the men alike. Letty was off talking with their newly acquired friend Han about his latest engine mod and he was left to his own devices until the women realized his shadow was gone.

They flocked to him almost immediately, pawing at him and batting their fake lashes at him flirtatiously.

He smiled at them, completely flattered by the familiarity of the old treatment, and entranced by the skimpy clothing.

Letty was showing more these days, and he all but begged her to walk around their home almost naked, if not completely.

Her body pre-pregnancy had been made for his wild fantasy. It didn't matter if she wore rustic cargos and a t-shirt, or see-through shirts and mini skirts. She could don skimpy lingerie for his eyes only, or one of his oversized shirts. The fact always remained that her body was erotic in whatever it wore.

As her body began to change, it swelled his manly pride to see his baby pushing against the defined lines of her abs and her breast becoming full as they prepared to provide their son or daughter sustenance. She snorted when he'd explained one night, while going down on her, how much this new body was turning him on whenever he got to see and touch it. He proved it to her by guiding her small hand to the inside of his boxers and letting her see for herself.

Still, she remained shy about her slightly protruding belly, often sighing that she missed her 4 pack.

As he looked down at the gorgeous women surrounding him, he had to admit, they were definitely built for sin, but the fact that he was now a married man tugged at his heartstrings and these women remained mere objects.

He couldn't stop himself from comparing them to his wife. Before and during pregnancy, none of these bodies compared. So, he remained flattered at their attraction to him, however lustful of what he had at home.

His eyes scanned the crowd for her, and found her standing next to Han, her stance completely predatory as her arms crossed over her chest. Her feet were shoulder length apart, as though she was ready to strike at any moment. By the way her brow furrowed, he could tell she and Han were engaged in a problem solving conversation, her full lips set hard as she concentrated. He watched as suddenly, a gasp overtook her, her hand flying to her stomach as her eyes bulged slightly.

Startling him, he charged forward, immediately terrified that something could be wrong with his child.

"What? What is it? Are you ok? Is the baby okay?" he asked, hands touching as he looked her over.

"Yea, I think I just felt our baby kick." She smiled warmly, grabbing his hand and situating it over her protruding belly.

Dom opened his mouth to protest, wondering if maybe he should get her to a doctor until he felt the little butterfly movement under his hand.

Her gasped, pulling his hand back as though he'd been burned and touching his palm to his face.

"Wow." He sighed, looking down at her, as she grinned, the first real sign of a growing life becoming evident.

"Sure knows how to make an entrance." She smiled.

"Just like his old man." He grinned, leaning down to press a series of light kisses to her lips before grabbing her hands.

"Han we're outta here." Dom said loud enough for the other man to hear, but not taking his eyes off Letty.

"See you two later." He replied, staring at the women walking past him.

Dom pulled Letty forward, sweeping her into his arms as he walked them towards his car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Months Later<strong>_

"You're being fucking ridiculous, Letty." Dom sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. The room he had spent all day painting was all of a sudden not good enough for her.

"I don't like it Dom. We need to go find another color." She urged, standing her ground, her large belly stretched taught holding their baby. She was almost to her third trimester and things had progressed rapidly.

Still, Dom insisted he loved this body, so as she stood in front of him in a pair of impossibly short shorts that remained unbuttoned and a sports bra, she cocked her eyebrow at his face, a mixture of pure lust and annoyance.

"This is the second color you chose. The kid is not gonna give a shit if his wall is seafoam green or friendly sky blue, Letty."

"I care."

"Well then you paint the fucking room again."

She cocked her head to the side, completely shocked at his tone with her.

Normally, she'd have fired back with words sharp enough to hurt him, but what happened next appalled her.

She started crying.

Dom watched in horror as her face dissolved into tears, completely shaking her entire being as the tears poured down her face.

"Fuck!" he groaned, throwing the brush down into the can and advancing on her.

Once he was in front of her, he wrapped his arms around her, tilting her head up and kissing her softly on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't mean to make you upset." He admitted, wiping her cheeks with his thumb.

"I know I'm being ridiculous, but I can't help it. These god damn hormones are killing me. I'm happy, then I'm sad. I'm horny, then I'm…I'm always horny. And I look like a fuckin whale and you bitch at me to walk around half naked so that I have to see myself like this and I know I'm super difficult, but I can't stop crying." She rushed, her mouth moving a million miles a minute.

"Horny, you say?" he asked, suddenly stuck on that part of her rant.

"Damnit Dominic, can we focus on something more than sex?" she sniffed, allowing him to pull her from the bedroom he was working on.

"We are. We're focusing on you, and we're gonna concentrate on what makes you happy. If you don't like the color, fine. I'm not paining that fucking room again. I'll hire someone to do it and you can pick 12 colors if you want. Yes, you're being ridiculous, but I signed up for this when I made a commitment to you." He explained, holding her hands as they sat facing each other.

"I'm sorry I cussed at you. I know you're not normally like this, but you know my temper gets away with me sometimes. We only have a few more months to go and Jr is here. I'm excited, so any amount of bitching you wanna do is just fine with me. The reward will be priceless."

"Okay. I want to try a softer color. And I'm sorry I made you paint the whole room to tell you I didn't like it. I've never been a mom before, and I've never been pregnant before." She sniffed, rubbing her eyes as she finally calmed.

"It's cool. We'll go pick out tons of paint tomorrow and I'll get someone here to start painting after that. In the meantime, can I see you naked?" he asked, reaching to gently run his fingers over her protruding breast.

"You're a nympho, Dominic." She smiled, pushing her chest into his hands.

"Umm, but you love me anyway." He groaned against her lips. "I don't know why you feel so self-conscious about your body. I love it." He purred, encouraging her to lift her arms so he could pull the sports bra off.

"I see the way you look at the women when we're at the track." She admitted, and he stilled his hands. Standing suddenly, she was left suddenly vulnerable until he pulled her up by her hands to stand her in front of their full length mirror.

Standing behind her, he kissed her shoulder, before shoving her shorts and underwear down her legs.

His hands splayed across her stomach, protecting his son as he stared at her through the mirror.

"When I'm looking at those women, I'm comparing them to you. In my mind, nothing is more erotic than this." He emphasized, rubbing his hands on her belly.

"You just don't know what you do to me." He admitted, grinding his erect penis into her ass.

Letty's hands reached behind her, and pushed his sweats down his hips and to the floor, allowing him to step out of them.

"When you sleep at night, I just watch you sometimes. I think about the sacrifices you made for me. The respect you always showed me, even when I didn't deserve it. There isn't a woman in this world that could make me betray you. You're it for me." He swore, one of his hands moving up to cup her breast.

"That night, in LA, when you told me you were pregnant, I was serious with what I said. You're mine. I will love and protect you until the day I die, Letty. I can't make that any clearer than I already have."

"I know, Dom. I just, I don't know. I've never felt insecure around you before." She admitted, her head hanging slightly as she admitted her deepest secret concerning this journey they were on.

"Hey," he whispered, his fingers under her chin, "I love you. Even if you had a tail, I'd want you." He smiled, the hand on her stomach reaching between her legs to test her readiness.

"Umm, I especially love this about you. Were you like this with me locked up?" he wondered suddenly.

"Worse. I used to touch myself and pretend it was you, but it never satisfied me. I was on edge for two years. Ask Mia." She smiled, thinking back to her 2 years of bitchiness.

"I know the feeling. Tell me what parts you don't like." He encouraged.

She ran her hand towards a light line that went from her hip to her pubic bone.

"This one stretch mark! I hate it." She sighed.

"It's my favorite." He admitted, tracing the small one inch line with his finger. "I named it Grace."

"Grace?" she asked, shocked by his admission.

"Yea Grace. It's the only sign I'll have once you have my baby that you were pregnant besides the obvious. It's one of the reasons I love having you naked. You hate my favorite part of you. We need to change that. What else?"

Sighing, she gestured to her breast, causing him to arch his eyebrows.

"I know you like big tetas, and the size is fine, but my nipples look huge to me. I hate it."

His hands snaked up her body to cup her breast as he ground into her again.

"Umm, your boobs. My third favorite change. I love that they spill out of my hands and the change in your nipples means your body is preparing to nurse my son. How could you hate it, Letty?" He wondered, tweaking the peaks gently, causing her to moan.

"All of those skinny ass women. I just don't want you to look at them and want them more than me."

"Never. Pregnant or not, I'll never want anyone half as much as I always want you." He swore, turning her in his arms and kissing her soundly. He immediately released her, and wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking and tonguing it until she was panting against him.

He knew from experience that she would be dripping wet from this, her juices running down her thighs and when his hands went to her center, she didn't disappoint.

"Fuck, you're always so wet, Leticia." He moaned into her, nudging her onto her chaise at the end of their bed and laying her flat on her back.

He grabbed both legs, pushing them towards her and holding his hands on her thighs as he bent and licked her from the bottom to the top.

He took a moment to place a kiss to her belly, then to Grace and went back to her weeping center.

"I could never love another woman. No room left inside to of me to share." He murmured against her as she moaned in pleasure. Her eyes were watered, completely filled with warmth and adoration as he worshipped her.

He kissed his way up her body, stopping to pay special attention to her rounded belly, her lone stretchmark and then to her plump breast.

She sighed as he pleasured her there, gasping as she felt him enter her center while his mouth tortured her.

"Dammit, Dominic." She groaned, her eyes closed, and toes curling.

"That's right baby. For the rest of your life." He promised, stroking into her as he kept kissing and licking at her body.

Finally he grabbed her hands and pulled her up so that her legs were on either side of his as he guided her over him.

"Thank you, for indulging me." She sighed, resting her forehead against his as she was worked into another frenzy.

"My pleasure. And I mean that." He ground out, kissing her lips as his arms wrapped tightly around her back.

"I love you." She hitched, her body tensing in his arms as she came, shrieking into his next, biting down as she shuddered in pleasure.

"Love you, too, baby." He smiled before he came, leaning her backwards to lay over her body.

"Fuck, you turn me on so much." He growled, nipping at her chin.

"Yea, yea, I get it now. I'll remember tonight the next time I'm feeling like a bum." She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Sounds good, although, I don't mind convincing you." He smirked.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 Months Later<strong>_

"You did so good, Mrs Toretto." Dom complimented, his eyes never leaving their newest edition to the family.

Antonio Ricardo Toretto was a spitting image of his father with his mother's mouth. After they'd gotten settled into their getaway, life had become pretty relaxed.

Dom opened a small shop to make them some money, while Vince, Leon and Jesse had agreed to continue running DT's for him.

Mia was out in the hall talking to the midwife as he continued to stare at his son in complete awe.

"I'm beginning to think you had him." Letty teased, her voice rough with fatigue.

"I will never take your hard work from you. You are amazing. I love you more than anything, Letty."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Few Days Later<strong>_

_Dear Mr Ortiz,_

_ You're probably surprised to see this, and to be honest, I can't believe I'm writing it, but I love your daughter enough to do this._

_Your grandson was born this past Tuesday and I can't begin to describe what that kid has already brought to my life. I feel like I have renewed purpose, foundation and stability._

_I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, because I know you love Leticia as much as I love Antonio Ricardo._

_I want to let you know I married your daughter, and we've built a wonderful life here in Cabo. We have a house on the beach, I opened a small shop to keep my hands busy and for now, I think Letty is content with being a wife and mother._

_As soon as she tells me differently, we'll see where the world takes us._

_I also know she loves and misses you, even though she doesn't say it. For that, I'd like to extend an invitation to come visit us, and to meet your grandson. _

_I'm willing to forget everything that we've all been through for the sake of my son, and hope you're willing to do the same for your daughter._

_Hoping you take me up on the offer,_

_Dominic Toretto_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Week Later<strong>_

Dom stood topless in his living room, bouncing his son to sleep when he heard a knock at the door.

"Please don't wake up, son. Papi will kill whoever's on the other side if you do, munchkin." He smiled, padding swiftly to the door.

Reaching down to swing the door open, he was pleasantly surprised to see Letty's father.

"Mr Ortiz? Glad to see you, grandpa." He smiled, extending his hand to the man.

Letty's father looked awkward, as though he were more ashamed of his behavior by Dominic's welcome.

"Hello, son. I'm glad to see you too. Thank you for the letter." He nodded, his mouth setting in a hard line to stave off the emotion.

Dom nodded back, ushering him in as Antonio continued to slumber.

Closing the door, he turned, and without asking, began situating his son into his grandfather's arms.

"Wow. You're a handsome little fella." He smiled, looking down into his only grandchild's face.

"Yea, looks like him mom, I guess." Dom shrugged, watching the man.

"No, I think he looks like you." Mr Ortiz corrected, making Dom smile wider.

"I'll go get Leticia. She doesn't know I wrote you." Dom admitted, walking towards the back of the house to his bedroom, quickly grabbing a wife beater and pulling it over his head.

Letty lay face down in their bed, lifting her head when Dom walked in.

"Hey. You need a break?" she asked, eyes half lidded.

"Nope."

"Okay. Where's my son, Dominic?" she asked, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm?" he asked, leaning down to kiss her neck. She pushed him and sat up suddenly.

"My son!" she reiterated. He smiled, leaning back into her neck, placing a long seductive lick to it. "6 weeks, asshole!" she reminded, causing him to groan.

"Yea, yea, I know. My son is with his grandfather." He replied nonchalantly, causing Letty to frown. As the wheels in her head turned, she looked at him squarely, so he could confirm her conclusion and when he smiled, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, and leaned on him to stand before she padded put of the room.

Dom followed close behind her as they came upon her father, rocking his grandson with tears spilling down his cheeks.

He looked up as they walked further into the room.

"I can't believe I wanted to force you to not have him. Dios mio! I'm so sorry, Leticia." He sniffed, breaking down as Letty moved forward, throwing her arms around him, as she began to cry softly.

"I missed you, Papi." She admitted, pulling back to look down at her son.

"I missed you too, mija." He confirmed, looking down at his grandson as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that Night<strong>_

Letty and Dom lay in bed late that night, wrapped around each other, cloaked in darkness. Mr Ortiz offered to give them a break and sleep in by Antonio's room, and give the new parents a good nights rest.

"You did good, Papa." Letty began, kissing the back of his hand.

"Yea, I didn't want either of you to deal with the regret. He missed him being born. I didn't want him or you to miss him being there when his grandson was a newborn. I know what you need even when you don't tell me." He smirked.

"Well thank you. Sticking by you while you were locked up may have been the single best decision I ever made." She teased.

"You had doubts?" he wondered.

"About how I felt? Never. About whether I'd die waiting for you to get out? Every damn day. But I figured, if you could put your life on hold for 2 years, then so could I."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Neither did I." she replied.

"So you're okay with me contacting your dad?" he asked, smoothing his hands down her back.

"Yea, I'll make you pay for it later." She smirked.

"As long as you realize that I'm a father now, so I can understand his intentions about me with you. I mean, when we have a daughter…"

"Wait what? When we have a what? Oh no no no! We have one son and I don't foresee that number changing anytime soon." She rebutted, halting all conversation.

"I have a say so in that Letty. My sperm!" He nipped at her bottom lip.

"My egg, asshole." She grinned back.

"You're lucky we have some weeks to go, or I'd show you how much my sperm and your egg like each other." He growled, kissing her neck.

"Promises, Dominic." She sighed, giggling when she felt his hands tighten on her waist.

"I'm gonna tear you up in 6 weeks." He moaned into her mouth, kissing her passionately.

"Five and a half. We can cheat a little bit, right? Who's gonna know?" she smiled.

"I'll know. We are gonna follow every rule the doctor gave us. I have to protect…" he began only to have her hand cover his mouth, halting all talk.

"Papa, don't preach!" she said firmly, waiting until his eyes met hers, nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
